Let's Babysit
by AComplimentInDisguise
Summary: Onward to Pewter City! Ash and Misty find themselves forced to look over the infamous 'Brocklings' while the gym leader takes the night off. What good can come out of this chaos? AAML of course!
1. It's a Date

* * *

WOWZERS! My first multi-chapter fic!!

The story is more of humor and frienship type. But I put romance to attract you pokeshippers! But don't take me the wrong way, it is pokeshippy. It just doesn't REEK pokeshippy, but it's there, believe me. Or this woudln't even be on here.

Also, I first came up with this idea because I was thinking of how pokeshippy fics commonly take place in Cerulean or Pallet. But I've yet to see one in Pewter City!! So yeah, that's why I'm staging it here. I'd like to consider it a unique aspect, haha.

so read, REVIEW_,_ and enjoy :)

UPDATE: I was becoming really annoyed with the short chapters and decided to merge the first two together.

* * *

"A DATE?" they yelled.

"…YES, a date. Is that so hard to believe?"

Ash and Misty exchanged looks, deciding not to go down that road.

"Well?" Brock insisted.

"Uh…you see..." Ash started.

"What we meant was, we're really happy for you!" Misty finished.

Ash snapped his head in her direction, yelling at her telepathically.

_NO! What are you DOING Misty?? I do NOT want to—_

"We'd be glad to watch over your brothers and sisters!" She continued.

Apparently she wasn't getting Ash's messages.

Misty looked at Ash for support, who was too busy scrunching up his face. (still trying to send those secret messages)

She angrily stomped on his foot, hoping he would get the idea.

Ash crossed his arms, and glanced over at Brock with a sigh.  
"Yeah. No problem."

Brock observed the two of them with suspicion, but let it slide in the end.

"Great then! Thanks guys, this really means a lot to me!" He said.

With that, he ran up the stairs to get ready, leaving Ash and Misty to themselves.

Misty tapped her foot on the ground impatiently…waiting…waiting….three, two, on-

"WHAT DID YOU DO THAT FOR?"

She sighed. "I _had_ to Ash. How could we not?"

"Couldn't he just pay someone to do it?"

"He IS paying us to do this Ash."

"Yeah but, we're not professionals!"

Misty ignored the comment.

"Hey! Where are you- WAIT!"

Ash followed Misty into the kitchen where he found her opening cabinets and looking through drawers.

"I don't think we should be look through Brock's stuff."

"I'm trying to find something to cook in."

"YOU, cooking? We're suppose to be looking over the kids, not trying to poison them!"

Misty dropped the pan she was holding and shot a death glare at him.

"I mean, FOOD! Yum…"

"Maybe we should just order pizza," she suggested.

"Good idea!" Ash agreed.

Misty raised her eyebrow at him.

"Because all you're ideas are great!" he added.

She nodded promptly as if to say, "That's what I thought."

Sigh

It was going to be a long night…

* * *

"AAHH!!"

Ash and Misty jumped, startled by the scream.

"What's wrong?" Misty called.

What came next was a...shocking surprise.

Brock, dressed up in a very nice suit, was standing at the foot of the stairs, looking rather dashing.

"Wow, Brock! You clean up well!" Misty complimented.

Ash glanced between his two friends, not liking the way Misty had praised Brock.

"Yeah, Whatever. Why did you scream?"

"This stupid tie!! I can't get it to--"

Brock fumbled with the tie, pulling it under and over as he walked down the stairs. But he was so distracted that…

CRASH

"Wah…that's the second time I've fallen!" He complained.

Misty giggled and helped him up.

"Here, let me do it," she offered.

"No, I'll do it!" yelled Ash, pushing her out of the way.

Ash was now pulling at Brocks tie, fixing the knot when—

"OW! That's too tiiiight."

" Oh _sorry_ Brock, I didn't notice," Ash said innocently.

Brock loosened his tie, gasping for air.

"Nah, it's ok. Thanks anyway man."

Glancing down at his watch he added, "It's getting late. I should probably go now."

Both his friends nodded, walking him to the door.

Brock grabbed the handle, but didn't move.

"Well…this is it you guys!" He said, small tears in his eyes.

Ash chuckled and Misty gave him a lopsided smile.

"Wish me luck." He finished, more serious.

The door shut and Ash waited a few moments before yelling, "Finally! I thought he'd never leave!"

Suddenly there was a knock on the door.

"Brock! What are you still doing here?" Misty asked.

"I forgot to remind you about the bedtimes! I know I left it all on paper, but this is important, ok so first-

"BROCK! Go get your date!" Ash said, pushing his friend out the door and locking him out.

"But…" he started, tapping at the window.

"Ash is right Brock. You know we've got it all covered. Just relax, this is your big night," Misty encouraged.

He sighed.

"You're right, ok. Thanks guys. I just--"

"GO!" They yelled.

"Alright, alright! I'm going!"

This time, both Ash and Misty watched tentatively through the curtained window until their friend had driven away for sure.

"Ok, NOW he finally left."

The two friends laughed as they settled back on the couch to watch TV.

Ash casually placed his arm around Misty, and was pleased when she didn't object. They both sat comfortably, leaning into each other when they heard snickering from behind.

Turning around, they saw Cindy and Suzie, the youngest sisters, crouching behind the railing and laughing at the 'intimate' scene.

Immediately, Ash jumped back as if he had been on fire while Misty hastily grabbed the phone.

"So what kind of pizza do you want?"

* * *

The next chapter will be a little longer as with the others. So all in all, the story is really pretty short. But I just decided to end the first chapter there.

So how am I doing so far? I know parts of it sound rather choppy, or maybe that's just me being the usual perfectionist. lol.

Please Review--nicely, I may add. :D


	2. Second Thoughts

A/N: Since Ash and Misty are Babysitting Brock's siblings, I had to name them all you know? I don't think they were mentioned in this chapter though, but definetly the next. So I'm saying this because I want you to know that I didn't make up these names. I got them off of wikiepdia. Yes, your author does her RESEARCH! from...unreliable resources, but research nontheless! I just wanted to point that out :D

* * *

The delivery man waited impatiently at the door while Ash scrambled to find where Brock had left their spending money.

"Uh, how's business?" Misty asked.

She was doing a terrible job at keeping him entertained.

No answer.

"Bet you meet a lot of nice people this way, huh?"

The man eyed Misty and asked, "Is he coming with the money or not?"

She sighed, handing him her own money from her pocket.

"Sorry, see we're babysitting and—"

But the man was already walking down the steps, putting as much distance between them as possible.

She closed the door and walked away, only to bump into Ash.

"Hey! Where'd the guy go?" He asked, waving a 20 dollar bill in the air.

Misty stared at the money with wide eyes and angrily snatched it from his hands before hitting him with her trademark mallet.

"Wah!"

"Stupid," she muttered under her breath.

"C'mon Ash, help me get the pizza ready!"

"Isn't it already ready? I thought that's why we ordered it."

"…"

"Just get the plates." She said.

He did as told and then proceeded in getting the drinks. But after struggling to open the soda, he resulted in prying it open with his teeth.

"That's disgusting!" Misty scolded.

"But it won't open!" he whined.

"Here give it to me."

"No, I can do it."

Misty grabbed onto the soda but Ash pulled away from her.

"Ash, quit it."

"No look, I can get it," he said, twisting the top.

Suddenly a piercing scream was heard from above.

Shocked, Ash let go of the soda, which exploded upon release over him and Misty.

"Ash!" she yelled.

But Ash couldn't hear her over the yelling upstairs.

"What?" He asked.

"Look at this mess!"

"What dress?"

"ASH!"

"Sorry! I can't hear you, someone's screaming!"

"CLEAN THIS UP! I'll go upstairs."

"Wait for me!"

Marching out of the room, Misty climbed the steps and entered the smallest bedroom. The screams were so unbearable, she could hardly hear herself think.

"What's wrong!?"

"WAH!!"

"Alright now let's just calm down!"

Billy was pounding his fists furiously against the floor while Tilly hurled everything in site towards Misty.

"Ouch-stop-OW!"

"Hey what's going on here?"

Unexpectedly, a Barbie doll flew their way, but while Misty had enough time to duck, Ash wasn't as lucky.

"OOF!"

He was swept of his feet by the impact of the toy and he landed harshly on the ground, face twitching in pain.

"Ah...I…hate…this…"

"Who wants chocolate!?" Misty yelled desperately.

The screams stopped abruptly and the two siblings stuck out their hands for their treat.

Ash and Misty sighed in relief and led them to the kitchen.

" I don't like this chocolate! Why is it white?" Tilly asked.

"This chocolate has nuts in it. I don't like nuts!" Billy said.

"What are we going to do?" Ash asked desperately as he tried to hand Tilly another candy bar.

"I don't know! I've never met a kid so picky about candy."

"Is…everything ok in here?" A voice asked from behind a corner.

"Um…we could use some help," Misty admitted.

Forrest, the oldest sibling, took the chocolate from the twin's hands and switched the bars.

"Wow, problem solved. Why didn't we think of that?" Ash asked.

"You two have never done this before, have you?"

"Well…" They said in unison.

"Ok, how 'bout this, let's say I help you guys out."

He paused, pleased to see he had their upmost attention.

"But on one condition; I get a cut of the money."

"Anything to get them to stop screaming is fine with me," Misty said.

Ash nodded in agreement.

"So do we have a deal?"

"Deal."

* * *

Ok, so that's where it's ending for now.

But never fear, more chapters are here!

I will update very soon!


	3. A Night to Remember

* * *

A/N There will be some editing later for those few minor details, but ultimately, HERE IT IS

btw, Ash and Misty are still in their early teens, so there is no, I LOVE YOU! in my fic. I believe it takes a very skilled author these days to incorportate a good, 'i love you' confession in a Pokeshipping fic. I just don't see it happening, its all so cliche. I mean, of course i love the idea of them getting together, but i just don't think it would necersarrily happen that way. So that's why, if you've noticed, i haven't really had either of them truley confess their undying pasionate LOVE. this is the closest thing so far...so, yeah.

Anyway...

The Last chapter!

Rejoice with me!

* * *

"Billy and Tilly will drink half a glass of milk each; It helps them fall asleep faster. And then Timmy and Tommy need to take their baths at 8. Also, Cindy and Suzie need to get their pajamas from the washing machine." Forrest said.

"So that leaves Yolanda and Salvador," He continued. "They're not too hard. They just need to finish their homework before TV, and then lights go out at 9 for them."

"What about you?" Misty asked.

"I think I'll go to bed early tonight, so don't worry about me."

"Just don't get too cozy while we're all asleep," Forrest reminded, eyeing Ash and Misty in suspicion.

" COZY!? Wh-what is that suppose to mean?" Misty asked, outraged.

"But Brock said to make ourselves at home," Ash reminded.

Forrest looked at Misty, wondering if he was just joking or if he seriously didn't get it.

Misty smiled nervously at him in response.

* * *

Ash dragged and wrestled Timmy and Tommy into the bathtub, soaking himself in the process. He filled the tub and threw in some toys, although the boys seemed to prefer splashing for entertainment instead. After a series of splashing contests, everyone was squeaky clean from head to toe, including the bather himself.

The boys ran out of the bathroom, half naked with their towels hanging loosely around their waists, while Ash stayed behind observing the room in shock. Soap, water, and shampoo covered the walls from all angles.

It just never seemed to end.

Beep-Beep.

The microwave had been going off for quite a few minutes, indicating it was done. But Misty couldn't get to it, on account of the twins whose arms were wrapped around her legs.

"Ok, let go, I have to get the milk!" She said.

Eventually she was able to hand them their drinks, which had cooled down considerably.

After gulping them down, the twins pleaded to be carried to bed, and wouldn't take no for an answer- threatening to unleash their screams upon her again if she refused.

She did as told, struggling to balance herself while she carried them both up the stairs at the same time.

Meanwhile, Ash grabbed the pajamas from the dryer and handed them to the girls, completing his tasks.

Yolanda and Salvador had finished their homework long before and retired to bed early, on account of there was nothing good on TV.

Finally, all the kids, minus Forrest, were sound asleep in their beds.

Ash tiptoed out of Salvador's room while Misty did the same from Yolanda's. They walked backwards, not noticing they were about to bump in to each other.

"Oops, sorry Mist!" Ash whispered.

Misty blushed at her nickname, Forrest's remark still fresh in her mind.

"Um, no it's fine. Wha- Ash, where's your shirt!?" She said, now blushing furiously.

"Oh I uh, it kind of got wet…when Timmy and Tommy were taking their baths."

Misty rolled her eyes.

"Guess we're finally done here," He commented.

But Misty looked away, still uncomfortable.

"Hey, are you feeling ok?" He asked with concern.

She nodded briefly but continued turning away.

"Where are you going?"

"Just…downstairs."

Without a moment of hesitation Ash followed her, unaware that he himself was being tracked.

Misty strolled by the couch, trailing a finger delicately over the surface as she walked along. Finally, she decided to sit down.

"What's wrong?" Ash asked, taking a seat beside her.

The normally outgoing water trainer had become extremely introverted in a matter of seconds. Her head hung low, her gaze focused on the hands folded gently over her lap.

Instinctively, Ash reached out and placed a comforting hand over hers.

"Ash…"

"Yeah?"

"Please put on a shirt."

"Huh?"

Ash blushed deeply, he had not been expecting that.

"Uh…is that all that's wrong?"

_Oh believe me, there is nothing wrong with that_, Misty thought to herself.

"Not really. I just…I think it would be kind of weird to tell you this thing I have to say when you're…you know."

"Shirtless?"

"Yeah."

Ash scanned the room until he noticed a single jacket hanging on the coat rack near the door. He wrapped it over his shoulders and sat back down.

"Better?"

"Much."

"So, what did you need to tell me?"

Misty shrugged.

"Tonight was…hectic, but fun."

Ash waited for her to continue. That couldn't be all she had to say.

"And, I think I kind of realized something through all of it."

"What's that?"

"I think- I know, that…I really like you, Ash."

Ash froze. There was no way she had just said that.

"What?"

Misty looked up for the first time and repeated, "I really like you."

Ash continued to stare, but slowly recovered from shock with a huge grin spreading across his face like butter.

"You do?"

"Yeah," Misty said, slightly annoyed that Ash was making her suffer through her confession.

"Wow," he said.

"Well do you have anything else to say?" Misty asked, letting the frustration get the better of her.

Leave it to Ash to ruin a perfectly good moment.

"I like you too."

That was better.

Misty beamed, allowing a small smile to grace her delicate features.

Slowly, they leaned in.

Closer…closer…

Until their lips met in an awkward, but sincere kiss that they would remember forever.

Ash pulled back first, feeling that if he didn't, he would die of a heat stroke- for his temperature must have been hotter than the sun.

"Um, I…" he stammered.

"That was…nice," Misty said.

Ash nodded in agreement.

Behind them, Forrest crouched behind the railing, a hand clasped over his mouth to contain the laughter that was building inside.

"Want to…try it again?" Ash suggested.

Forrest couldn't take it anymore. He burst into a fit of uncontrolled laughter, barley able to balance himself on the step he resided on.

Between breaths, he managed to say, "Oh god, I can't…WAIT, to tell _Brock! _HAHA!"

Ash gaped.

_Oh no, I'll never live this down!_

"You know, he owns me ten bucks!" He continued, still laughing in between his sentences.

"For what?" Misty asked, fuming.

"We made a bet. I said, 10 bucks you two would get together tonight. Brock insisted you were just too stubborn. But I had _faith_ in you guys," he said mockingly.

_WHAT! I can't believe Brock was in on this! He- they, they both KNEW! I can't believe my first kiss was part of a bet!_ Misty thought.

* * *

Brock slammed the door of his car. He couldn't believe it.

He, of all people, had been played.

He had waited patiently, for a whole HOUR at the restaurant, before giving up.

Afterwards, he had called his closest brother, Forrest, letting him know he was coming home early. But he had suggested that maybe she had forgotten about dinner and had continued the movies.

This had gotten his hopes up again, so at the time, he of course reasoned that this was very plausible and rushed to the theater.

Again, more waiting.

This time he really looked for her. He even went as far as checking in the ladies' room- bad idea.

So he got himself kicked out, and while he was walking through the parking lot, it hit him. There had never been a date. It was all part of another one of Forrest's diabolical plans. What it was this time, he had no idea. But when he got home, he was certainly giving him a piece of his mine.

Eventually, he pulled up to the house. It seemed eerily quiet. Apprehensively, he unlocked the door and walked in.

"Hello? Ash, Misty?"

"Bromm, helmm!"

Brock looked around bewildered, the noise seemed to be coming from the closet.

He opened the door and was shocked to find his brother, arms tied behind his back, and duck tape glued to his mouth.

Brock bent over and ripped the tape off with a swift pull.

"OW! Brock, thank god you're here. Ash and Misty- they've gone crazy! All I did was pull a little joke on them, and look what they did to me!" He yelled, exasperating.

Brock simply cast his brother a knowing look.

"Want to know how my night was?" He asked him.

Forrest's eyes widened. Uh-oh.

Brock slapped the tape over his brother's mouth once more and left in search of those so called 'babysitters.'

After a thorough search downstairs, he proceeded to the second floor, entering the game room first.

He flicked the lights on and jumped back at the sight of Ash and Misty- well, no simpler way put- making out.

He blushed in embarrassment of having interrupted his friends and quickly left the room, and them, to continue about their business.

This was definitely the LAST time he ever let his brother set him up on a 'blind date.'

* * *

YES, I'M DONE!

Tee-hee

I think it turned out better than I had planned.

Really, I feel so much better after making those first two chapters into one. It's just like, everything seemed to fall into place after that. And now that I've got this out of the way, I can continue with quite a few fluffy oneshots I've got up my sleeve.

Anyway, please review!! Always appreciated!


End file.
